El Corazón Peludo del Príncipe
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT En respuesta al reto "Volviendo a los Orígenes" del foro Weird Sisters : - Tienes corazón de pasita!- Pasa? pasita? Xk demonios dices q tngo corazón d uva disecada?- Xk así es: sco chikito y negro!


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Nenas! Akí cfon una nueva locura en respuesta al desafío : "VOLVIENDO A LOS ORÍGENES" **

**Es una historia un tanto rara jeje (la verdad, todo lo q scribo s raro XD Será cosa mía o pura suerte?) pero le tomé muchísimo cariño… disfruté mucho escribir cada una de las palabras que tejen este fic :)**

**Please! Dejen sus opiniones, nada me hace más feliz que recibir sus comentarios… los que dicen q soy bna haciendo lo q amo m levantan en ánimo a niveles insospechados para la humanidad hahaha :P Y los q m critican duramente tmbn m animan, m ayudan a ver mis errores, me instan a corregirlos y m obligan a crecer como "intento d scritora n proceso"**

**N fin, DEJEN MUXOS REVIEW's!**

**Se aceptan opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, crucios, maldiciones via e-mail, vociferadores, escobazos… y todo lo q c les ocurra :D**

**Bno, ya basta d palabrería, spero q lo disfruten!**

**Cn cariño para mis nenas- lectoras-consentidas (ustedes saben kienes son ;)…. Y si no lo saben o no stan seguras, pregunten ¬¬)**

**Mil besos, **

**Lilith Röse Malfoy **

"_Il mio cuore è con voi… fino a la fine dei tempi"_

(Mi corazón está cntigo hasta el fin d los tiempos)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Vacaciones de semana santa. Un insistente rayo de sol dorado se colaba por la ventana, dándole directamente en los ojos; la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Complacida por la quietud se giró sobre la cama adocelada para intentar dormir un poco más. Era su séptimo año, ya solo quedaba un estirón más, estaba a mitad del segundo trimestre.

Ese fin de año sería sin duda el más duro; los éxtasis estaban peligrosamente cerca y de hecho de ellos dependería todo su futuro (por ello se había quedado en el castillo, para adelantar deberes y poder estudiar más), sin contar con que sería la última vez que saldría de aquel imponente castillo que era Hogwarts sabiendo que no volvería una vez más. Abrumada por esos pensamientos, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

Cruzó la estancia observando detenidamente las otras cuatro camas con doseles de damasco granate, y sintió nostalgia. Ya no despertaría furiosa por el chismorreo de sus compañeras, ni se enojaría con Levender al tropezar por enésima vez con su estúpida bola de cristal, o pero aún, ya no volvería a gritar a Parvati por dejar el tocador atascado de cosméticos destapados, que por alguna razón siempre iban a parar sobre su pulcro uniforme.

Con esos pensamientos entró al cuarto de baño. Tomó una ducha larga y relajante, sintiendo el agua helada (ella insistía en que así despertaba mejor) caer sobre sus hombros. Salió media hora más tarde, envuelta en su albornoz, se encaminó a buscar algo de ropa en su baúl y de pronto se sintió tentada a mirar por la ventana.

Tal vez fuese por la nostalgia que empezaba a anidar en su pecho, tal vez era la realidad, pero los jardines nunca le habían parecido más hermosos. Desde la torre de Gryffindor tenía una vista maravillosa de los terrenos del colegio, se observaba la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía la casa de galleta de aquel cuento muggle, Hanzel y Grettel; también el lago refulgía con los rayos del sol, pareciendo un espejo deslumbrante; el bosque prohibido se cernía más allá, dando al panorama un aspecto enigmático.

Estaba decidido. Por primera vez en 7 largos años de estudios mágicos decidió tomarse un día libre. Casi rió por lo absurdo de la situación, ni siquiera con sus amigos se había permitido vagabundear por ahí sin hacer nada, y justo ahora que ellos no estaban (pues se habían ido a la madriguera) era cuando ella quería pasar el día divirtiéndose… pero es que todo afuera parecía tan atractivo…

Se colocó unos jeans claros, un par de tennis blancos y una playera rosa; amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y salió a las escaleras rumbo a su sala común.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Valla, pero que vacío está esto, se dijo a sí misma al observar el lugar. Sabía que a mayoría de sus compañeros habían ido a sus casas para las vacaciones, pero no imaginó que la torre estuviese tan vacía. En una butaca forrada de terciopelo estaban los hermanos Creevey, comparando las numerosas fotografías tomadas por ambos.

-Buenos días, niños.- saludó la castaña.

-Buen día.- respondieron ambos, sonriendo.

-Creí que pasarían sus vacaciones en casa.- comentó ella.

-Eso pensábamos hacer, pero decidimos quedarnos para hacer algunas fotos del colegio, aprovechando que casi no hay gente, haremos postales de navidad con ellas para nuestros primos.- explicó Colin mostrándole algunas.

-Son muy bonitas.- dijo ella devolviéndoselas.- y de los chicos quién más se ha quedado? De las chicas solo estoy yo, dos alumnas de cuarto y una niña de segundo.

-Pues de los chicos solo estamos nosotros y dos alumnos de sexto.

Se despidió de ellos y atravesó el hueco del retrato para bajar al gran comedor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo estaba desierto. Así que en la torre de Gryffindor sólo habían 8 alumnos… valla, de las demás casas debía ser algo similar, pues en todo el trayecto no había encontrado a nadie, y ahora que estaba en el gran comedor sólo dos chicas desayunaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Por alguna razón el silencio la asfixiaba; tomó un par de tostadas untadas con chocolate, un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza helado y una rebanada de tarta de melaza. Salió a los jardines, era un buen día para desayunar fuera.

Recorrió las grandes extensiones de pasto, contemplando el cielo azul que se extendía en todas direcciones y se sentó bajo un gran árbol frente al lago, sin más se dispuso a comer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era temprano, sin embargo el ya se encontraba impecablemente vestido con unos jeans negros Dolce & Gabbana (su reciente descubrimiento… despreciaba a los muggles pero su ropa era práctica y le quedaba muy bien), una playera negra ceñida a su bien formado cuerpo y un par de botas negras. Sí, esos muggles saben como vestirse, pensó clavando sus ojos grises en el espejo, recordando las túnicas que siempre usaba.

La paz de la soledad lo envolvía completamente, en su habitación sólo Nott dormía aún en su cama, era un chico sencillo, inteligente, y con el cual nunca había cruzado más de algunas palabras, en fin, estaba seguro de que en toda la mazmorra de Slytherin no habría más de diez alumnos, contándolo a él.

Salió por la húmeda pared que camuflaba la entrada a su sala común y recorrió los pasillos hasta el vestíbulo del colegio. Había decidido pasar las vacaciones ahí, después de saber que sus "amigos" irían a casa; y para qué negarlo? Tampoco le apetecía ir a Malfoy Manor para soportar los consejos de sus padres.

Llegó al gran comedor y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre, inmediatamente aparecieron frente a él un Cremme Broulè de limón y un humeante termo plateado relleno de café negro, Turco, como a él le gustaba. Sólo se escuchaba la cháchara incesante de dos niñas sentadas en la mesa bronciazul; él quería silencio! Por Merlín! Para remediar el mal, y después de ver que otras dos chicas de Hufflepuff atravesaban las puertas dobles, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a los jardines. Tomó sus alimentos y salió del castillo. El sol golpeó con furia sus cabellos platinados, su piel nívea sintió el inconfundible hormigueo del calor solar, al tiempo que la luz hería sus hermosos ojos grises. Caminó sin rumbo definido por algunos momentos, deleitándose con el aroma a hierba húmeda que flotaba en el aire.

De pronto observó que ya había alguien en los prados, una chica estaba acostada boca abajo frente al lago… tenía un cabello castaño con reflejos dorados muy hermoso, su figura lucía tentadoramente bien…

Espero que no sea una estúpida más, pensó antes de acercarse a ella. Lo cierto era que Draco Malfoy, además de ser muy inteligente, el tormento de los sangre sucia y altamente prepotente cuando se lo proponía, también era un conquistador nato, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra… el sueño erótico de cualquier chica. Y seamos francos, también tenía necesidades, y no había reparado en el hecho hasta el momento; con quién satisfaría sus deseos sexuales durante estas dos semanas? Cierto, tenía que encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente agradable para enredarse con ella y no perder su toque por inactividad. Tenía un cierto placer mórbido en conquistar chicas, utilizarlas y después botarlas sin más; le complacía enormemente encontrarlas después por los pasillos con los ojos vidriosos por su indiferencia.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la chica en cuestión, y sacando su mejor faceta se sentó junto a ella. La chica ni se movió. Debe estar dormida, pensó él. Lentamente pasó un dedo con delicadeza sobre la espalda de la chica, ella se removió un poco, pero no despertó… él sonrió.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de su bien nutrido desayuno se tendió boca arriba a la sombra del árbol, no debía pasar de las 9 de la mañana, sin duda se había despertado muy temprano. Al estar ahí sola, la relajación era casi suprema, así que inconscientemente fue acomodándose boca abajo, con el rostro entre sus brazos y sin saber en qué momento se durmió.

Dentro de su ensoñación sintió algo recorrer su espalda. Era una caricia deliciosa. Después sintió unos dedos recorrer su cabello, sin duda aquel era un sueño muy realista, pensó semi dormida; poco después escuchó una voz ronca hablando cerca de su cabeza.

-Sabes, tienes un cabello hermoso.- dijo la voz, seductoramente.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella entre sueños con voz pastosa.

-Gardenias?.- preguntó la voz… cada vez le gustaba más esa voz.- un buen perfume, muy afrodisiaco.

-Tu crees? Tú hueles a menta, me parece un aroma excitante.- respondió ella atrevidamente. Después de todo era un sueño, nadie podría juzgarla por desatar sus bajas pasiones.

-Más excitante es haberte encontrado aquí, mientras el colegio está prácticamente vacío… nadie notaría que dos alumnos desaparezcan durante algunas horas.- respondió la voz, al tiempo que sentía una caricia incitante en su oreja.

Wow, que intenso era aquel sueño! Con efectos especiales y todo. Aquella insinuación se presentaba deliciosa en su mente.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de aquel desconocido que olía a menta se tendía junto a ella en el pasto y pasaba de nuevo una mano sobre la curva de su espalda.

-Debes creer que estoy loco, pero eres la chica más hermosa que he visto.- dijo Draco. Esa nunca falla, pensó sonriendo.

-Seguramente eso le dices a todas.- respondió ella. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, se aferraba con uñas y dientes a ese maravilloso sueño.

-Todas? Créeme, no son tantas.- respondió él, indolente.

-Cuántas? Cuántas son?.- preguntó ella.

-La verdad? Perdí la cuenta después de la número 12.- dijo él alardeando un poco.

-12? Pues a mi me parecen muchas.- wow, su inconsciente le estaba proporcionando un hombre experimentado!

-Y qué me dices de ti? Tendría qué enseñarte o ya sabes algo?

-Yo también tengo mis trofeos.- dijo ella con altanería… lo cierto es que ya no estaba nada dormida, pero ella creía que sí, así que ni se movía.- comencé en cuarto año, mi primera vez fue con mi mejor amigo, y de ahí sólo han sido cuatro chicos más; prefiero calidad antes que cantidad.

-Me impresionas.- Draco no se imaginaba una chica tan "recorrida", eso hacía el juego más interesante.

-Siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo.- susurró él a su oído.- y dicen por ahí que soy un gran maestro.

-Me agrada la idea.- cómo estaba disfrutando esa etapa cínica, aunque sólo fuese producto de su imaginación desatada.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos?

Draco la tomó delicadamente por los hombros, y ella, prácticamente inconsciente de la realidad, se giró lentamente, abrió los ojos y… gritó como una poseída.

-Malfoy!

Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el pasto, junto a ella, observándola con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de la impresión. En ese momento lo comprendió todo. Hay, por Merlín! Por qué esto tiene qué pasarme a mí? Por qué precisamenbte tenía que ser él?

-Granger…

La voz de Draco nada más no lograba salir de su garganta… Había estado ligando con Granger? Con la sangre sucia Granger? Y eso no era lo peor, no! Claro que no, encima de todo la había encontrado atractiva de verdad! No lo comprendía, dónde demonios estaba ese matorral que tenía por cabello? En verdad había tantas curvas escondidas bajo su uniforme de monja? Hay, por Dios que Merlín me odia! Pensó el rubio para sí.

Se miraron fijamente durante una fracción de segundo, para después apartarse uno del otro violentamente. Hermione se puso de pie de un salto; roja de vergüenza, de rabia y sobre todo de pánico… había revelado mucho!

Draco se recorrió hacia atrás aún sentado en el césped, no podía creerlo; lentamente se levantó sin dejar de mirarla, como si esperase un ataque de su parte en cualquier momento. Era Granger a quien había intentado llevarse a la cama, era Granger a quien había tratado de seducir…. Un momento, era Granger quien había revelado sendos sucios secretitos!

Una mueca malvada se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Draco.

Hermione sintió miedo. Mucho Miedo.

Ante el inminente enfrentamiento, ambos se recompusieron con toda la dignidad que podían.

-Vaya, vaya, Quién lo diría? La rata de biblioteca con una activa vida sexual.- dijo él regodeándose con la cara de pánico de la chica.

-Vaya, vaya…- contraatacó ella.- quién lo diría? El hurón botador tratando de seducir a una sangre sucia! Qué pasaría si tu círculo social se enterara de esto?.- finalizó ella con aquella retórica pregunta, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Buena pregunta, Granger… qué pasaría si todo el colegio se enterara que la sangre sucia perfecta, favorita de todos es una promiscua?

Ella no contestó. La verdad era que ambos se sentían atrapados, ahogados por las tácitas amenazas del otro.

-No me importa, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione sobreponiéndose.- Nadie te creería, es tu palabra contra la mía, y ya sabes quién lleva las de perder.

-Y supones que a ti si te creerían semejante calumnia?.- ahora él clavaba furioso la mirada gris sobre ella.- Yo seduciéndote… a ti!.- finalizó con desprecio… desprecio que sólo enardeció más la ira de la leona.

-Sabes, Malfoy?.- empezó ella con fingida candidez.- tal vez no me crean, pero el chisme llegará a oídos de tu querido padre… y hasta donde sé a él no le importa si lo hiciste o no, le interesa más lo que se dice de su "pura" familia.- Eso de ser malvada la hacía sentir bien, y era aún mejor contemplar la cara de furia ciega del rubio.

Draco apretó los puños lentamente. La sangre sucia tenía razón, rayos! Y ahora cómo se zafaría de esto?

-Está bien, Granger, tú ganas, yo no diré nada, y a cambio tú tampoco lo harás. Trato?.- preguntó él, tragándose todo su orgullo Malfoy.

Acaso Draco Malfoy intentaba negociar con ella? Observándolo fríamente era lo más sensato que podían hacer.

-Trato.- respondió ella.- si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin decir media palabra más ella se marchó en dirección al castillo. Le caigo mal a Merlín, lo se! Pensaba ella al rememorar las escenas anteriores… de veras que la vida se ensañaba con ella, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo era precisamente él quien se enteraba de sus secretos mejor guardados. Pero hay que ver!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los días siguientes pasaron con tranquilidad, ya era viernes y hasta ese momento no se había encontrado con el rubio de sus tormentos. Estaba parada frente al tocador trenzando su cabello para ir a dormir. Al día siguiente habría una visita a Hogsmade, podría salir y despejarse un poco; de pronto el rubio volvió a sus pensamientos… eso se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

-Qué se sentirá acostarse con Malfoy?.- se preguntó quedamente mirando su reflejo en el espejo.- Pero qué brutalidades estoy diciendo!.- se reprendió frunciendo el ceño.- cómo puedo pensarlo siquiera!

Finalmente se dispuso a dormir, ya era tarde pero el sueño no quería acudir a ella, se estaba desesperando… y para emporar las cosas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ciertos ojos grises aparecían mirándola.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Hermione Granger lo observaba con deseo, bailaba lentamente, acercándose a él… las prendas caían desperdigadas sobre el suelo, hasta que ella sólo tenía puesta una tanga, el sujetador y un liguero negro. Con parsimonia pasó su mano sobre el cuello de Draco, para después sentarse bruscamente en sus piernas…_

Se despertó en medio de la noche, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sentia una dolorosa presión en la entre pierna… acompañada de una sospechosa humedad. Encendió la lámpara de noche y vio u enorme bulto sobresaliendo en su cama; con pesar levantó las mantas para descubrir sus bóxers empapados.

No puede ser, es la tercera vez en esta semana, pensó fastidiado.

Agradecía que Nott estuviera completamente dormido. Se sentía consternado, nunca antes le había pasado "eso"… pero lo que más lo traumatizaba era saber que pasaba con tan solo pensar en la rata de biblioteca.

Por Dios, Draco, has visto chicas mucho mejores y con mucho menos ropa, deja de pensar estupideces! Se reprendió en un susurro. Miró la hora en el extraño reloj que pendía de la pared de enfrente, a penas pasaba de media noche.

Se levantó, tomó otra pijama de su baúl y salió de la mazmorra con dirección al baño de prefectos… tal vez un poco de agua helada lo ayudase a relajarse.

Abrió un par de grifos y poco a poco la pequeña piscina se fue llenando de espumas aromáticas y aguas con esencias y sales. Nadó algunos largos y se sentó sobre los escalones que había en la esquina opuesta, tronó los dedos y la iluminación bajó de intensidad, hasta quedar en penumbras. Ya más tranquilo cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que rodeaban su cuerpo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaba cautelosamente por los solitarios pasillos, iba envuelta en su bata de baño y sostenía su pijama en una mano, mientras que con la otra llevaba su varita iluminando sus pasos. Llegó hasta la puerta camuflada del baño de prefectos y entró tratando de no meter ruido para no atraer a Filch… o peor aún, a la Sra. Norris.

El baño estaba a penas iluminado, la luz le pareció agradable y decidió dejarla así, se quitó el suave albornoz blanco y descubrió que la piscina estaba rebosante de agua. Los elfos son tan atentos! Pensó ella, creyendo que probablemente Dobby se había tomado el detalle de prepararle el baño.

Completamente desnuda se sumergió al agua; por precaución lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra. Disfrutaba el silencio, así que tratando de no romperlo se deslizó por el agua tocando el fondo sólo con la punta de los pies. Llegó hasta la orilla más alejada y después de soltar un largo suspiro cerró los ojos, apoyada sobre el borde de la piscina.

-Linda noche, no crees?

Hermione dio un brinco y sintió como su corazón intentaba escapar de su pecho debido al tremendo susto que se había llevado. Abrió los ojos violentamente y el mundo se le vino encima.

-Qué… qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy?.- no podía ser cierto, disimuladamente trató de reunir toda la espuma que podía en torno a ella.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Granger, por qué rayos entras a perturbar mi baño de media noche, eh?

Draco la había visto desde que entrara a la habitación, estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara… pero ella se desnudó y a él se le fueron todas las ganas de correrla.

-Y tú por qué no cierras la puerta!.- gritó ella acusadoramente.

-Sabes que si hay una toalla colgada en el manillar es porque está ocupado.- respondió él, secamente.

-No había ninguna…- instintivamente volteó a ver el manillar de la puerta: una toalla verde esmeralda colgaba de él.

-Decías?

-Me largo.- dijo ella comenzando a avanzar hacia la otra orilla.- voltéate para que pueda salir.- ordenó al rubio.

-No se me da la gana, y hazle como gustes.- respondió él, para después chascar los dedos de nuevo e iluminar intensamente la habitación.

-Si serás desgraciado!.- por qué se empeñaba en joderle la vida de esa manera?.- entonces me quedaré aquí.- finalizó ella retadoramente.

-Está bien, me da igual.

Pasaron casi media hora en medio de un silencio soporífero. La situación era ridícula, ellos mismos eran absurdos, Draco desesperado por tanta quietud decidió probar el plan "B", a ver si funcionaba.

-Granger, te propongo algo.- dijo él sin mirarla.

-Lo siento, pero las ratas no nos acostamos con cerdos… o hurones, en tu caso son lo mismo.- escupió ella.

-No seas ilusa, sangre sucia.- rebatió él despectivamente.- claro que no quiero acostarme contigo. Simplemente quiero una tregua.

-Una… tregua?.- no entendía a dónde quería llegar el rubio.

-Si, Granger, tregua, dícese del acto de declarar una paz temporal.- explicó él como si le hablase a un retrasado mental.

-Se lo que significa!.- dijo ella con aire ofendido.

-Bien, entonces qué dices? Hacemos tregua por la semana que resta de vacaciones, nos tratamos decentemente… piénsalo, un poco de compañía, últimamente hablo tan poco que podría perder la voz.

Una cosa extraña más que agregar a su vida. Lo meditó un poco, después de todo a ella le agradaba la paz y el silencio… pero la soledad en sí no le atraía gran cosa. Decidió aceptar, después de todo qué tan malo podría ser?

-Está bien, Malfoy, acepto.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- pero que quede claro, lo que ocurra esta semana será como si jamás hubiese existido.

-Hecho.- respondió él tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó. Sentía que estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo… un diablo muy sexy, por cierto. Concéntrate, Hermione!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Bien, y qué hacemos?.- preguntó ella, pues el silencio la estaba empezando a cansar otra vez.

-No se, qué propones?.- dijo él, la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada.

-Mmmm, te parece si jugamos preguntas y respuestas?.- propuso ella.

-Por Dios! Eso suena a examen, Granger!

-No, anim… Malfoy.- dijo ella corrigiéndose en el último segundo.- es un juego, cada quién tiene derecho a hacer cinco preguntas y el otro debe contestar con la verdad.

-Me parece interesante.- dijo él.- yo empiezo.

-Está bien, dispara.

-Cuando dijiste que tu primera vez fue con tu mejor amigo, a quién te referías? Quiero detalles, Granger.

Un trato era un trato, así que con todo y la gama de colores infinita que cruzaba su cara se dispuso a responder.

-Fue con Harry…

-Te acostaste con Potter!.- preguntó él en voz de cuello… no podía creerlo!

-No interrumpas, si?.- dijo ella enojada.- Fue con Harry, en cuarto año, él estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo proceder con la chica que le gustaba.- explicó evocando el recuerdo de cuando su amigo pretendía a Cho.- y yo estaba asustada ante la perspectiva de equivocarme con Viktor… sí, Viktor Krum.- aclaró ella ante la pregunta no verblizada de Draco.- Así que lo hicimos para practicar… fue muy intenso.- finalizó sonrojándose.

-Wow, nunca me lo imaginé.- Draco seguía sin poder creérselo, San Potter y la Sangre Sucia?

-Me toca.- declaró ella.- Cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién fue tu primera vez?

-Fue también en cuarto, con Pansy Parkinson, después del baile de navidad… no fue muy placentero, la verdad.

-Por qué?

-Hey! Eso ya son dos preguntas!.- reclamó él.- pero en fin, yo no sabía gran cosa y ella ya tenía carrera en esto, me hizo sentir como un completo idiota.

-No me lo imaginaba…- dijo ella, pensativa.

-Mi turno, te parezco atractivo?.- él la miraba con altanería, ella no podía creer que le preguntara semejante cosa.

-Sí.- respondió sin voltear a verlo.

-Qué es lo que te atrae de mí? No pongas esa cara, que yo respondí dos preguntas hace un rato.

-En cuanto a lo físico, me gusta tu cuerpo, está muy bien… proporcionado.- sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.-tu cara es muy varonil, tu cabello parece muy suave, muy sedoso… y tus ojos, wow, son hermosos.- eso último no sabía a santo de qué había salido.- son grises, fríos, arrogantes, me agradan. En cuanto a la personalidad, me caes mal y lo sabes, pero me parece interesante tu actitud, esa seguridad, la prepotencia y la elegancia con la que actúas… ya, es todo.- cortó ella.

-Vaya, Granger, no lo esperaba de ti, hasta pareciera que te has tomado el tiempo de analizarme.- dijo él y ella cayó en cuenta de la sospecha del rubio.- pero obviamente, con ese cerebro que tienes así analizarás todo lo que se cruce por tu camino.

Uff, menos mal que no había sacado conclusiones no tan equivocadas. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Yo te parezco atractiva?.- preguntó ella al contraataque.

-Sí.- dijo él con indiferencia.- tu cabello salvaje te da un toque interesante, tus ojos siempre me han llamado la atención, son muy expresivos, para ser sincero tu cuerpo no está nada despreciable y tu color de piel me recuerda a las rosas de mi madre… sí, eres bonita.- por alguna razón Draco parecía a penas haberse percatado de todo eso.- Tu personalidad es algo completamente diferente, me desespera tu perfeccionismo, también que seas una empollona sin remedio, tu actitud de santa es exasperante… pero la seguridad que proyectas, lo femenino de tus movimientos y la forma en que sacudes las caderas al andar podrían volver loco a cualquiera… ha, y la forma en que sonríes, como niña y como mujer al mismo tiempo, lo encuentro intrigante… así que podemos deducir que sí, me pareces muy atractiva.

Sin pensarlo habían llegado a una conversación basada en las confesiones, encontrándose puntos comunes así como disyuntivas, y sobre todo, viendo virtudes en donde antes solo veían defectos… o eso creían ellos.

-Irás mañana a Hogsmade?.- preguntó Draco después de la última ronda de preguntas.

-Si, por qué?

-Pues no se, sería agradable pasear un poco por ahí, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas…

Draco dejó la frase al aire, expectante.

-Es una buena idea. Entonces nos vemos mañana en el vestíbulo.- dijo ella, casi preguntándole.

-A las 10, está bien?

-Sí, a las Diez.

Draco cerró los ojos para que ella saliera de la piscina, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, el tiempo se les había ido volando. Una vez afuera y con la pijama puesta, ella le indicó que ya se marchaba.

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy.- se despidió desde la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Granger.- dijo él, que ya se acercaba a la orilla.- por cierto, lindo lunar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, tramposo! Pensó, se suponía que no la vería… y para su desgracia sabía que el único lunar que tenía estaba sobre su seno derecho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Diez de la mañana de un sábado soleado y caluroso. Draco Malfoy esperaba en el vestíbulo del colegio con postura impaciente. Llevaba una playera blanca, un par de jeans deslavados y unos tennis blancos, atuendo que aderezaba con una gorra verde olivo y gafas de sol, últimamente copiaba sus atuendos de las revistas de moda muggles que Pansy escondía en la sala común. Avanzó hacia las escaleras, y la vio.

Hermione bajaba lentamente, ataviada con un par de jeans claros, una blusa verde y tennis blancos; también llevaba gafas de sol, idénticas a las suyas (tipo RayBan).

La verdad, ambos estaban impresionados por el aspecto del otro; vistos desde afuera parecían una pareja de celebridades.

-Nos vamos?.- preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bajaron por el sinuoso camino al pueblo, entre charlas y más charlas, después de tres cuartos de hora llegaron a Hogsmade. Primero recorrieron la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, puesto que ambos necesitaban más material, después fueron a la lechucería, pues Draco insistía en que su lechuza necesitaba una nueva jaula. Pasaron por casi todas las tiendas, deteniéndose en la librería del lugar.

Pasaron por todos los estantes, aceptando las recomendaciones del otro, se sentaron en los sillones que había en la salita principal y se pusieron a hojear los libros.

La castaña sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar de "Paseando por las calles del infierno", una novela extraña que Draco decía era su favorita; después de leer la contra tapa tomó "Legeremancia y oclumancia: el camino hacia la verdad oculta", y finalmente "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", según el rubio eran los cuentos con los que había crecido durante su infancia.

Draco por su parte, revisó "El Príncipe" de Niccolo Machiavelli, que le pareció una calca de sus propias ideologías, "La divina comedia" de Dante D'alguieri, que era la novela preferida de la castaña y se enamoró profundamente de "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda… No le agradaba el hecho de sentirse atraído a la literatura muggle… pero nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

Se dirigieron a la caja, Draco depositó sobre la mesa los tres libros, mientras que ella sólo puso "Paseando por las calles del infierno" y se debatía interiormente sobre los otros dos libros, le parecían muy interesantes, pero ambos eran demasiado caros; con un suspiros se dio la vuelta para devolverlos a sus estantes.

Draco, que la observaba de reojo, le quitó los libros de la mano y los puso junto a los suyos, ella no comprendió sino hasta que el dependiente de la librería habló.

-Se los llevará todos?.- preguntó cortésmente el empleado.

-Si, póngalos todos en la misma cuenta.

-Son 82 galeones con 4 sickles.

Sin mirar siquiera la cuenta, el rubio sacó un montón de monedas de sus jeans y tomó las dos bolsas.

-Ten, esto es tuyo.- dijo Draco entregándole una de las bolsas a Hermione.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Draco Malfoy estaba haciéndole un regalo? Tomó la bolsa con mano insegura.

-Gracias, Malfoy, no tenías… no era necesario…

-No importa, quise hacerlo y ya, te parece si vamos a las tres escobas?

Se dirigieron al local bajando por la adoquinada calle principal. Entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo, el pub estaba casi vacío, con excepción de la barra, en donde había numerosos duendes congregados.

Hermione pidió las dos cervezas y regresó a la mesa.

-Malfoy… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, tonta.- respondió él mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hey! No me digas tonta!.- replicó ella, sin poder evitar sonreír también.- bueno, yo… podría llamarte por tu nombre?

A Draco lo descolocó esa petición.

-Si así lo deseas, por mí está bien, Hermione.- respondió el rubio.

Wow, su nombre en labios de su enemigo sonaba casi como la música. Le encantó cómo lo pronunciaba él, haciendo que pareciera el nombre de alguna princesa perdida.

-Entonces… Gracias por los libros, Draco!.- dijo ella emocionada.

-De nada.- dijo él restándole importancia.- por cierto, tengo que admitir que me hiciste excelentes recomendaciones, me ha fascinado este.- dijo Draco sosteniendo en sus manos el libro de Neruda.

-No sabía que tenías un lado romántico.- se burló ella.

-No es por el romance, lo que me atrae de esto es la desesperación con la que escribe, como si cada segundo pudiera ser el último… y de hecho así es.

La impresiono mucho la explicación de Draco, eran pensamientos profundos.

Este en particular me encanta.- dijo el rubio, para después recitar con su voz varonil.- "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche…"

En un impulso infantil Hermione aplaudió un poco, completamente feliz.

-Tienes razón, es muy hermoso, y lo dices con tanta pasión que casi me lo creo.- declaró ella.- sin duda serías un excelente actor.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron del pub, regresaron al colegio y se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore en la entrada, la profesora los miró como si se tratase de una alucinación, con ojos de incredulidad, mientras que Dumbledore sencillamente les sonrió y actuó como si aquello fuera completamente normal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Continuaron avanzando los días, salían a desayunar juntos a los jardines, conversaban de muchísimas cosas, daban paseos por el bosque prohibido y por las orillas del lago, o simplemente se sentaban a leer los libros que Draco había comprado, tirados en el césped o sentados espalda contra espalda. También se hicieron costumbre los baños nocturnos, en donde se relajaban y conversaban largas horas sobre los cambios en su vida y el hecho de ser muy jóvenes para ser adultos y demasiado viejos para se niños.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegó el último domingo de vacaciones, y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos sacó el tema a lo largo del día. Era casi media noche y se encontraban sumergidos en el baño de prefectos.

-Bien, pues mañana volveremos a ser los mismos de siempre.- dijo Draco de pronto, con un ligero dejo de tristeza bien disimulada.

-Cierto, no queda más remedio.- asintió Hermione sin voltear a verlo.

-Hermione, yo… bueno, quiero agradecerte por haberme acompañado en estos días.- dijo el rubio sin poder contenerse.

-Yo también te agradezco, aprendí mucho de ti en estos días.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, mañana tendremos que regresar a nuestras vidas normales.

Sin saber bien por qué, Hermione se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó. Estaba desnuda, como él, adentro de una enorme piscina en un baño solitario… pero no le importó.

Él sintió sus brazos sobre su cuello, sus senos redondos pegados a su pecho y sus caderas contra las de él; posó una mano sobre sus alborotados cabellos castaños y la otra en su estrecha cintura… nunca se había sentido tan en paz.

Estuvieron abrazados por largos momentos, sin tomar en cuenta las extrañas circunstancias.

Se separaron lentamente y la castaña clavó un casto beso en su blanca mejilla.

-Hasta pronto, Draco.- susurró al oído del rubio para después salir sin ningún pudor del agua.

-Hasta siempre, Hermione.- dijo él en voz queda, pero ella ya había salido de la habitación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los alumnos habían vuelto de sus vacaciones a primera hora de la mañana, por lo cual las clases habían comenzado hasta las nueve.

Hermione se había reunido con sus amigos para el almuerzo, éstos se enfrascaron en un animado relato sobre sus interesantes vacaciones, y ella sencillamente no podía despegar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La situación de Draco no difería mucho, Pansy no paraba de hablarle sobre su viaje a Paris, mientras que Zabinni se dedicaba a sacarle opiniones sobre los vinos italianos que le había dado a probar esa mañana.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Salieron, pues, a su clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, que tomaban Gryffindor y Slytherin simultáneamente.

Avanzando por los pasillos se encontraron con el grupo más elite de Sly's, lidereado obviamente por Draco. Sin perder oportunidad, Ron pasó cerca del rubio, procurando darle un severo empujón.

Draco, molesto se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y apuntando con su varita murmuró _Levicorpus_. Harry se unió a la lucha, lanzando un hechizo que en lugar de darle a Malfoy fue a parar sobre Zabinni, incluyéndose también en la disputa. Un hechizo llegó hasta Theodore Nott, dejándole el cabello morado, éste a su vez agitó su varita e hizo que a Ron le salieran alas de hada.

Hermione trataba de detenerlos sin éxito, y hastiada, con un solo movimiento de varita los inmovilizó a todos, quedando los cinco chicos completamente rígidos, como estatuas de jardín.

-Granger, al despacho del director.- Hermione se volteó aterrorizada al ver a su jefa de casa frente a ella con los labios fruncidos… estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Pero profesora, yo sólo trataba de detenerlos.- explicó ella.

-Eso no importa, Granger, está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, deberías saberlo, eres prefecta! Así que haz el favor de desencantar a tus compañeros y síganme todos.

Con cara de vergüenza retiró el hechizo, y así Harry y Ron, con cara de culpa, junto con Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy, con gesto molesto, avanzaron tras ella y la profesora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-A qué debo el placer de su visita, Minerva?.- preguntó Dumbledore desde el sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio en el peculiar despacho circular.

-Lo de siempre, Albus, esta ridícula rivalidad entre las casas.- respondió la profesora con hastío.

-Entiendo.- ahora el director los observaba seriamente, y para su sorpresa después sonrió.

-Quería consultarte sobre el castigo que les daremos, ya he probado con todo, pero es por demás, no entienden!

-Minerva, creo que estamos abordando las cosas de manera equivocada; no se trata de que paguen sus culpas, sino de eliminar la rivalidad; y para eso hay que unirlos, deben convivir de cerca.

Los cinco chicos se quedaros de piedra, de qué demonios estaba hablando ese hombre? Hermione por su parte ya imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa.

-Me consta que con la convivencia adecuada las diferencias desaparecen, yo diría que incluso hasta pueden ser amigos.- dijo Dumbledore, mirando discretamente a Hermione y a Draco.

-Entonces qué propones? .- McGonagall lucía tan intrigada como los chicos.

-Veamos… ya se acerca el final del curso, qué les parece si organizamos algo agradable para dejar su recuerdo en el colegio?.- nadie respondió.- Montarán una obra de teatro, desde luego, pueden invitar más gente a este proyecto, de manera que serán 10 Gryffindor's y 10 Slytherin's.

La idea por si sola ya sonaba descabellada, y había que aumentarle el hecho de que eran enemigos mortales.

-Profesor… y qué se supone que presentaremos?.- preguntó la castaña, más valía resignarse de una vez, pues cuando el director tenía una idea no cejaba en el intento.

-Buena pregunta, Señorita Granger; me imagino que habrá leído los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, me equivoco?

-No, Señor.

-Bien, hay dos en particular que me encantan, eso será lo que presentarán.

-Y cuáles?.- ahora Draco era el que preguntaba.

-El Corazón Peludo del Príncipe y la Fábula de los tres Hermanos. Bien, pues habrá dos directores para la obra, uno será el señor Nott.- Theodore asintió con aire despreocupado.- y el otro será un gryffindor elegido por él.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Bien, y qué esperan, señores? Tienen mucho trabajo por hacer. Yo le recomendaría, señor Nott que vaya organizando las pruebas para asignar papeles y puestos.

-Y para cuando será presentada la obra?.- ahora Ron preguntaba.

-Señor Weasley, como tienen sus EXTASIS la presentarán una semana antes del comienzo de los exámenes, lo cual les da un mes para organizarse.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Zabinni y Malfoy caminaban hechos unos basiliscos rumbo a las mazmorras, seguidos de cerca por Theodore Nott. Finalmente Blaise se dirigió hacia la sala común, mientras que Draco decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, necesitaba aire libre para el coraje.

Salió a los jardines y se sentó bajo un árbol. Sorpresivamente Nott tomó asiento junto a él.

-Malfoy, qué opinas del castigo?.- preguntó sin más.

Draco lo observó en silencio, tratando de analizar al chico castaño de ojos verdes que tenía junto a él.

-Me parece una estupidez.- respondió el rubio.

-Es cierto, pero es una estupidez que debemos afrontar… después de todo no creo que sea tan malo.

-Malo? Es lo que sigue de malo! Cómo pretenden que sobrevivamos a un mes de convivencia con el club de oligofrénicos sin matarnos entre nosotros, eh?

-Ya es el último tiempo, Malfoy, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que hay que actuar en pro de la conveniencia, no nos servirá de nada suspender a estas alturas.

Nott tenía razón; parecía un chico inteligente, del tipo de los que ya no había en esos tiempos. Por alguna razón le agradó.

-Y cuándo convocarás las pruebas?.- preguntó Draco.

-Mañana mismo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El gran comedor, en lugar de exhibir las mesas de siempre, solo tenía una gran tarima adosada a todo lo largo de la pared izquierda. Nott se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al improvisado escenario, Zabinni, Malfoy, Granger, Potter y Weasley estaban de pie en una de las orillas, mientras que en la otra se arremolinaban algunos miembros de ambas casas que pretendían unirse al montaje.

Había más gente, pues la noticia había llamado la atención de todos, así que numerosos miembros de todas las casas estaban de pie expectantes frente al escenario para ver las audiciones.

-Bien, gracias por venir.- dijo Nott a través del megáfono.- Comenzaremos con el papel de la princesa, las chicas que deseen audicionar, formen una fila del lado derecho.

Había diez chicas, cinco Sly's y cinco leonas, contando a Hermione, quien había sido casi obligada por Theo a entrar a la fila. Éste les repartió pergaminos con fragmentos de monólogos célebres y les pidió que los memorizaran.

Una a una fueron pasando, había algunas muy buenas, y otras realmente malas, como Pansy Parkinson.

La chica subió con gesto arrogante al centro de la tarima y comenzó:

"_Tengo celos del sol porque te alumbra,_

_(Se llevó las manos a la cara, trágicamente)_

_De las flores que trepan por tu reja,_

_(Pronunció las palabras a gritos, pero sin transmitir ninguna emoción)_

_De la tierra que espera ser tu tumba,_

_(Se arrodilló dramáticamente en el piso)_

_Del espejo que en su imagen te refleja…_

_(Hacía ademanes muy exagerados)_

_Si al amarte siento que me muero,_

_(Clavó la mirada en Malfoy, quien se volteó disimuladamente)_

_Celos tendré de mí porque te quiero"_

_(Terminó cayendo de rodillas)_

Todos se quedaron con cara de consternación. Theo continuó llamando a las chicas, entre ellas Ginny Weasley, que era lo más notable hasta ahora, y Millicent Bulstrode, que había intentado golpear a Theo por no aplaudirle. Llegó el turno de Hermione, subió al escenario y miró hacia el frente, algún punto perdido en la nada.

"_En el negro tálamo de la noche fresca,_

_Sin luna ni estrellas, solo viento y arena,_

_(Su voz era como una caricia, un lamento dulce)_

_Tus palabras caen como lluvia en mi alma,_

_Saciando mi sed, calmando mis ancias,_

_(A penas y se movía al hablar, pero aún así acaparaba toda la atención)_

_Y no comprendes que tengo miedo,_

_Miedo de herirte, miedo de perderte…_

_Miedo de jamás haberte tenido._

_(Ahora sonaba como un lamento, mirando al suelo deseperada)_

_Sólo me queda la apatía del sufrimiento,_

_(Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos a Draco al pronunciar la última frase)_

_Embriagarme en el ayer,_

_Perderme en tus ojos grises sin saber…"_

Numerosos aplausos sonaron por doquier al finalizar el fragmento, la castaña bajó rápidamente del estrado y se reunió con Ginny.

Las audiciones continuaron, dejando para el último el papel del príncipe.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry, Ron, Zabinni y Draco se encontraban forzadamente formados detrás de otros seis chicos esperando subir a dar sus audiciones. Igual que las chicas, pasaron uno por uno, recibiendo severas críticas por parte de Theo; a Harry le dijo _"Es una obra de drama, no una tragedia griega, déja el complejo de héroe"_ cuando el pelinegro recitó los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta, que más que dirigidos a su amada sonaban a ordenes para un ejército; Ron sencillamente no pudo hablar, se puso más rojo que su cabello y bajó de la tarima; Zabinni lo había hecho bien con el Mercader de Venecia, pero su tono indolente no iba con el papel, con ningún papel, de hecho.

Draco subió a escenario y se plantó al frente, arrojó descuidadamente el pergamino con su fragmento y mirando al público recitó.

"_Me gustas cuando callas, porque estás como ausente_

_(Levantó una mano con gesto de añoranza)_

_Me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te toca,_

_(Lanzó una mirada nostálgica al vacío)_

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_(Se llevó una mano a los labios)_

_Y parece que un beso te sellara la boca."_

La euforia de todas las féminas no se hizo esperar, a más de alguna le había sacado un suspiro desde lo profundo del alma.

-Bueno, mañana publicaré los resultados de la prueba en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo, mi decisión es inapelable, así que no molesten si no les toca algo de su agrado.- dijo Theo, con toda la actitud de director.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El trío de oro bajó a desayunar, aún era muy temprano, así que decidieron echar un vistazo al vestíbulo para ver de una vez que tormento, digo, papel, les tocaría.

Buscaron sus nombres en la lista.

_1.-El príncipe/El hermano menor: Draco Malfoy{1}_

_2.-La princesa/La muerte: Hermione Granger{1}_

_3.-El amigo del príncipe: Neville Longbottom{2}_

_4.-Paje 1/El hermano mediano: Harry Potter{3}_

_5.-Paje 2: Blaise Zabinni{2}_

_6.-La tía: Levender Brown{4}_

_7.-Dama 1: Pansy Parkinson{3}_

_8.-Dama 2:Daphne Greengrass{4}_

_9.-Narrador (En los dos actos): Parvati Patil{5}_

_10.-Caballero 1/Encargado de la ambientación (música de fondo): Jack Spencer{5}_

_11.-Caballero 2: Seamus Finnigan{6}_

_12.-Caballero 3: Dean Thomas{7}_

_13.-Planta ornamental/El hermano mayor: Ronald Weasley{8}_

_14.-Utilería: Gregory Goyle{6}_

_15.-Luces: Vincent Crabbe{7}_

_16.-Efectos especiales: Malcom Badock{8}_

_17.-Escenarios: Derrick Gofrey{9}_

_18.-Vestuario: Romilda Vane{9}_

_19.-Directora adjunta/Novia muerta: Ginevra Weasley{10}_

_20.-Director de escena: Theodore Nott{10}_

_Nota: Pasen a recoger sus guiones a la hora del almuerzo con Theodore Nott. El primer ensayo será esta tarde, a las 7 en punto, en el gran comedor._

-Planta ornamental?.- Preguntó Ron indignado al ver su papel.

-No te quejes, a Hermione le tocó la princesa… y ya vieron quién es el príncipe.- dijo Harry con desagrado.

Aunque en realidad, a la castaña no le parecía una noticia tan terrible; rápidamente ahuyentó ese pensamiento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pasaron el resto del día entre murmuraciones, pues en el castillo no se escuchaban más que comentarios sobre la puesta en escena, y la multitud comenzaba a tener expectativas en torno a ella. Había quienes creían que acabarían matándose a media presentación, y otros, la mayoría chicas, que pensaban que sería un espectáculo realmente hermoso.

A las 7 en punto atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor, que al igual que ayer lucía la enorme tarima adosada a la pared; había dos sillas, en donde ya estaban sentados Theodore Nott y Ginny Weasley conversando animadamente, y frente a ellas estaban dispuestas otras dieciocho en media luna.

Tomaron asiento en tres lugares libres que quedaban justo en el centro, llegaron algunos alumnos más y Theo les habló con seriedad.

-Bien, ya que han sido asignados los papeles, cuento con que cada uno de nuestros actores hará el mejor esfuerzo; en cuanto a las personas que participarán en el aspecto técnico, nuestro trabajo es igual o quizás más importante que el de los que saldrán a escena, pues debemos encargarnos de que esto salga a la perfección.

Un silencio de expectación llenó la sala.

-En cuanto a los actores, en esta semana deberán aprender todos sus diálogos y el lunes siguiente comenzarán ensayando por su cuenta con las personas que correspondan en cada escena. En cuanto a los nombramientos técnicos tenemos en primera instancia a Ginny Weasley, que será la directora adjunta; organizará el trabajo de los actores y dará la aprobación para cada cosa propuesta por el equipo…

Theo continuó hablando durante mucho rato, explicando detalladamente a qué se dedicaría cada uno y estableciendo los horarios para los ensayos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaban rápidamente hacia las mazmorras; Zabinni se había adelantado, así que Draco tenía que lidiar con la furia que le producían las risas de Theo.

-A caso tengo cara de tener el corazón peludo?.- preguntaba indignado el rubio.

-Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.- replicó Theo, tratando de no reir y fallando tremendamente.- Además, tienes que admitir que el papel te queda perfecto.

-O sea que soy un pobre hechicero jodido hasta el culo que es cobarde hasta para esa babosada de amar?

-No es eso…- Theo guardó silencio.- Bueno, sí.

-Pero ve el lado bueno!.- se defendió Nott al notar la furiosa mirada de Malfoy.- Es rico, apuesto, poderoso, habilidoso y muy inteligente.

-No trates de venderme esa idea, no funciona conmigo.- dijo Draco despectivamente.

-Pero te puse una linda princesa!.- dijo Theo a la desesperada.

-Qué? La Sangre Sucia?.- dijo Draco disimulando perfectamente cuánto le agradaba la idea.- Por Merlín, en ese caso hubieras puesto a Potter de princesa! Es casi lo mismo.

-Malfoy… por favor, crees que soy idiota? De acuerdo, tal vez si lo soy, solo un poco; pero Granger es una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, y eso hasta tú puedes verlo.

-Sí, tal vez sea hermosa, tenga un cabello suave… sus ojos sean como dos brazas ardiendo y su sonrisa…- poco a poco la voz del rubio se fue apagando, y de un segundo a otro se corrigió.- No es que yo lo piense, claro, pero eso dicen por ahí… en cualquier caso, a mi no me importa como luce. Es una sangre sucia y punto.

-Hasta en eso te pareces al príncipe…- murmuró Theo y Draco se detuvo en seco.

-A qué te refieres?.- le preguntó secamente.

-Mira, no se si te gusta engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mi no me haces tonto; he visto cómo la miras, también cómo ella te mira ti… no se qué haya pasado entre ustedes, pero sin duda fue algo que te afectó mucho y por eso ahora pretendes ser el cabrón corazón de serpiente de siempre.

Draco no respondió, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió a los jardines. Ese bastardo de Theodore tenía toda la jodida razón. Pero no, el no era un cobarde; qué más daba la sangre que corriera por sus venas? Con su pureza había suficiente para los dos.

Arrojó una piedra con determinación a las obscuras aguas del lago.

-Ves que sí te hice un favor, príncipe de Slytherin?.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si esperas que te lo agradezca, pierdes tu tiempo.- dijo Draco sin voltear, con tono de necedad.

-Me asustaría si lo hiciera, su majestad.

Theodore Nott se acercó a Draco y le pasó una mano por el hombro. De alguna forma, ahora el rubio experimentaba algo completamente diferente… por primera vez sentía que tenía un amigo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La semana pasó en medio de numerosas discusiones en todos los rincones del castillo, casi se podría escribir un libro con tanto grito.

**Jardines de Hogwarts. Lunes.**

-Tienes que decirlo con sentimiento!.- gritaba Hermione desesperada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una llorona insufrible!.- rebatía Draco sacudiendo el libreto.- se supone que soy insensible!

-Sí, pero se supone que estás desesperado!.- ella apuntaba hacia la hoja que marcaba la escena final.

-Como sigas gritando así, te apuñalaré de verdad, Hermione!.- amenazó el rubio.

-No me importaría si eso lograra sacar alguna emoción de tu corazón de pasita, Draco!.- dijo la castaña.

-Pasa? Pasita? Qué demonios… Por qué dices que tengo corazón de uva disecada, eh?.- preguntó él con tono de indignación.

-Pues porque es como una pasa.- dijo ella.- Seco, chiquito y negro!

Draco se quedó desconcertado con el guión en la mano, mientras ella daba media vuelta y se iba fúrica al castillo.

**Aula vacía del segundo piso. Martes.**

-No, no, no, Weasley, se supone que estás actuando, no leyendo la contra tapa de un libro de pociones!.- gritaba Draco.

-Estoy actuando, Malfoy.- replicó Ron ante la acusación.

-Ron… Malfoy tiene razón… tu diálogo se oye muy, ejemmm, plano.- dijo Harry.

-Ves? Te lo dije, comadreja, mejor dedícate a ensayar tu estelar de Planta Ornamental.- se burló el rubio.

-Malfoy!.- Gritó Ron justo antes de lanzarse contra Draco.

-Calmados los tres!.- gritó Hermione, que ya estaba harta.- Ron, actúas pésimo, trata de mejorarlo; Malfoy, tú tampoco eres Brad Pitt, si? Y Harry, por favor no saques la varita cada dos segundos para darle "énfasis" a la escena.

-Brad Pitt? Y quién es ese?.- preguntaron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Harry y Hermione rieron con la pregunta y trataron de continuar con el ensayo.

**Torre de Astronomía. Miércoles.**

-_En verdad te digo, amigo mío, el amor es la miel más dulce de la vida_.- decía Neville posando una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy.

-Longbottom, ese gesto es demasiado frío.- observó Draco.- se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, es que es extraño hacer esto contigo.- dijo Neville, inseguro.

-Bueno, me toca.- dijo Levender de pronto.- ya ensayaste mucho con Malfoy, es mi turno.

-Pero si tú sólo dices una línea.- dijo Neville, ganándose una indignada mirada por parte de la chica.

-Eso no importa, tiene que salir divino.- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada, para después volear hacia Draco con mirada hábida.

-Está bien…- dijo Draco y se colocó frente a ella.- Qué placer conoceros, bella dama. Me he enterado que usted aloja a la distinguida señorita que está por allá.- concluyó señalando al vacío.

_-Así es mi señor, iré por ella para presentárosla_.- dijo Levender con satisfacción, haciendo una teatral reverencia al tiempo en que el rubio volteaba los ojos y Neville suprimía una risita.

**Sala de los Menesteres. Jueves.**

-Podrías poner un poco de tu parte?.- preguntaba Harry, hastiado por la postura indiferente de Zabinni.

-No.- dijo el muchacho secamente.

-Eres tan idiota.- susurró Harry para sí mismo.

-Idiota es lo que estamos haciendo.- replicó Zabinni a voz de cuello.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ginny.

-Ya terminaron de ensayar?.- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, porque este pedazo de mierda no colabora!.- gritó Harry, señalando a Blaise.

-No me hables así, soberano imbécil.- gritó Zabinni en respuesta.

-No me importa quién es una mierda o quién demonios es imbécil.- gritó Ginny poniéndose entre ellos con los brazos en jarras y dedicándoles una mirada amenazante.- En este preciso momento van a frecitar sus diálogos y lo van a hacer perfectamente… si no quieren ser víctima del mejor moco-murciélagos que hayan visto en toda su patética vida!

**Gran comedor. Viernes.**

-Tienes que ser realista, métete en tu papel.- decía Hermione a un molesto Ron.

-Meterme en el papel? Por Merlín, soy una estúpida planta ornamental!.- replicó el chico.- qué realismo puede necesitar eso?

-Precisamente, es fácil…- dijo la castaña, y añadió con zaña.- Hasta tú deberías poder hacerlo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finalmente era sábado, y ya se encontraban todos en la sala incognoscible reunidos en media luna observando la pared. Se exponían los primeros escenarios, se organizaron las pruebas de vestuario, algunas sugerencias para los efectos especiales y se acordó el primer ensayo completo de la obra, que sería al día siguiente, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid para evitar miradas indiscretas.

Entre los ensayos, trabajos finales y estudiar para los EXTASIS las semanas pasaron una tras otra con una rapidez asombrosa. Cuando menos acordaron ya estaban llevando a cabo su ensayo final: al día siguiente se presentaría la obra después de la cena en el gran comedor.

-Bien, equipo, creo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo… me siento muy orgulloso de todos.- dijo Theo dándole ánimos a su gente.- Estamos listos para dar la batalla mañana; por ahora vayamos a dormir, que hay que estar descansados para que todo salga perfecto.

Salieron a sus respectivas salas comunes como si fuesen directo al matadero; ahora sí que sentían la inminencia de la dichosa presentación.

Hermione Granger atravezó las puertas dobles y tomó el camino opuesto a la torre de Gryffindor; Draco Malfoy la observó y disimuladamente salió tras ella. La siguió a lo largo de los pasillos del colegio hasta salir a los jardines, la castaña caminaba sin ningún rumbo aparente, hasta que llegó a un árbol frente al lago y se dejó caer en el pasto. Draco la observó unos minutos, y dudando un poco, se acercó hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado.

Hermione sabía que alguien la seguía, y ahora sus sospechas quedaban confirmadas al aspirar el suave aroma a menta. Sonrió sin mirar a su acompañante inesperado, evocando el recuerdo de aquel día que le parecía tan lejano en que, en ese mismo árbol, habían coincidido ella y Malfoy.

-Qué pasa, Malfoy?.- preguntó ella, contemplando las negras aguas del lago.

-Nada, Granger.- respondió él.

-Por qué me seguiste?

-Porque… no lo se.- dijo él, sinceramente.

-Sabes? He estado pensando…

-En qué?

-En nuestra semana de tregua las vacaciones pasadas.- soltó la castaña.

-Ummm, y qué es lo que has pensado?

-Que fue agradable, no crees?

-Sí, lo fue; pero recuerda que tu pusiste las reglas, todo aquello es como si no hubiera existido.- dijo él.

-Lo se; solo recordaba… fue como ser tu amiga o algo así.- declaró Hermione.

-Sí, en cierta forma lo fue… pero te aclaro, no suelo tomar baños de medianoche desnudo con mis "amigas", eh!.- aclaró con tono de broma.

-En serio?.- era casi una pregunta retórica… acaso el rubio estaba insinuando algo?

-De verdad, tampoco es que vaya por la vida desnudándome a la primera provocación.- explicó Draco exponiendo una sonrisa torcida y levantando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Ya lo creo.- Hermione sonreía divertida.- Se que va a sonar raro, pero me hubiera gustado poder conocerte mejor.

Draco la observó a la luz de la luna; si estaba interpretando bien aquellas palabras eran como una puerta abierta, lista para que él decidiera entrar.

-Sabes, Hermione.- dijo él enfatizando en su nombre.- no voy a morir mañana ni nada por el estilo, así que aún queda tiempo para conocernos… claro, a menos que la planta ornamental de mi palacio decida estrangularme.- aclaró con tono burlón.

Hermione soltó una carcajada limpia al imaginar a la planta asesina pelirroja.

-De verdad quieres que sigamos conociéndonos?

-No te voy a negar que me desquicias cada dos segundos, que eres irritante, presumida y te crees superior a cualquier ser sobre el planeta.- ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Draco colocó uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.-Pero pese a todo lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser… sí, quiero seguir aprendiendo más de ti. Yo se que prometimos que seria como si esa semana nunca hubiera existido, y yo cumplo mis promesas… así que qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida; Draco se puso en pie y se alejó algunos pasos dejándola desconcertada… Inmediatamente después el chico dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia ella, llegó hasta su lado y se detuvo.

-Disculpa, te molestaría si me siento contigo?.- preguntó él como si no la conociera, lanzándole su sonrisa más arrebatadora y su mejor mirada de seducción con ceja levantada incluida.

-Por mí no hay problema.- dijo ella sonriendo al seguirle el juego.

-Por cierto, soy Draco Malfoy.- dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Hermione Granger.

Y así continuaron por un par de horas,, riendo, conociéndose de nuevo, empezando otra vez.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo el colegio en pleno se encontraba ya en el gran comedor; en lugar de las cuatro mesas de siempre había un millar de butacas dispuestas en hileras ordenadas; similares a las del los cines y teatros muggles. En el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba la mesa de los profesores había un enorme y precioso escenario de madera cubierto pon un largo telón rojo. Un atril estaba colocado al lado derecho del estrado, en alto y con la curiosa forma de un pequeño balcón encantado. El profesor Dumbledore subió al escenario flanqueado por McGonagall y Snape, se colocó e el atril y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Como bien sabemos, se acerca el final de un curso más; sin embargo para sus compañeros de Séptimo es un punto sin retorno. Me complace presentar esta pequeña puesta en escena, que sin duda dejará un recuerdo hermoso para la posteridad, siendo un ejemplo del cambio hacia la madurez… Este evento ha sido organizado en coordinación de las casas rivales: Slytherin y Gryffindor, que han hecho a un lado las disputas para poder regalarles un poco de su talento y una gran muestra de tolerancia y solidaridad, enseñándonos el difícil arte de crecer.

Todos aplaudieron al anciano director, que bajó del escenario junto con los dos profesores y tomaron asiento en la primera fila.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(N/A: _"Las partes así son la voz de la narradora, Parvati_")

Se apagaron las luces, quedando sólo iluminado el atril. Parvati Patil salió de detrás del telón muy elegante, vestida con una túnica de gala negra y el cabello recogido; se paró en el atril y miró al público.

-Extracto de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, en dos actos.- enunció con seriedad.- Adaptación de Theodore Nott y Ginevra Weasley. Primer Acto, La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos.

Inmediatamente el escenario se iluminó con luces azules, rojizas y púrpuras, creando el efecto del crepúsculo. El telón se abrió y se observó al fondo un espeso bosque de arboles altísimos, un río real que atravesaba todo lo largo del escenario y un sinuoso camino que llegaba hasta el borde.

Del lado izquierdo salieron tres figuras vestidas con túnicas de viaje.

"_Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban juntos por el bosque. Un día llegaron a la orilla de un río que se cruzaba en su camnio; justo a la hora del crepúsculo"_

-Hermanos.- dijo Ron volteando parcialmente al público.- Hemos de cruzar el río, pero no hay forma de hacerlo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Harry.- Es demasiado profundo para vadearlo y sería muy peligroso cruzarlo a nado… qué podemos hacer?

-Podríamos aparecer un puente.- dijo Draco, hablando por primera vez.- entre los tres será sencillo y así cruzaremos más seguros.

"_Completamente de acuerdo con la idea, levantaron sus varitas en ristre y apuntaron a la rivera del río, creando instantáneamente de la nada un puente de piedra hasta el otro lado. Enfilaron para cruzar, pero cuando iban a mitad del camino descubrieron que una figura encapuchada les aguardaba en el otro extremo. Era la muerte."_

Hermione se dirigió al público, retiró la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro maquillado con una palidez mortal, sus pómulos marcados severamente y los ojos sombreados tétricamente de negro; pronunció un monologo reflexivo que supuestamente no escuchaban los tres chicos.

-Pero qué pasa?.- dijo ella.- Cómo es posible que estos tres hombres me hayan burlado? En este río acostumbro recoger numerosas víctimas, me indigna que estos forasteros se libren de mí.

"_Pero la muerte fue muy astuta, y en lugar de molestarse fingió felicitarlos"_

Hermione se volteó a ver a los chicos, y cambió completamente su actitud.

-Felicidades, hombres de gran inteligencia!.- dijo ella con tono zalamero.- Han logrado eludirme con mucho éxito… sin duda esto merece una recompensa. Cada no puede pedirme un obsequio y yo se los daré.

"_El hermano mayor, que era un hombre muy combativo fue el primero en pedir."_

Ron, impetuosamente se adelantó a los otros dos y la miró de frente.

-Yo quiero la varita más poderosa que exista! Una varita que me haga ganar todos los duelos, una varita digna de un hombre que ha vencido a la muerte.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione se acercó a un sauco cercano, y con expresión de fastidio cortó una rama y la convirtió en una varita.

"_El segundo hermano, queriendo burlarse aún más de la muerte fue el segundo en pedir."_

Después Harry se acercó a la castaña, e hizo su petición.

-Yo quiero que me des el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos!.- dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la orilla del río, tomó una piedra y se la entregó.

-Esta piedra tiene el poder de resucitar a los difuntos.- explicó ella.

"_El hermano menor, que era prudente y sensato fue el ultimo en decidir"_

La muerte se acercó al rubio y le preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.

-Y tú, el más pequeño de los tres, qué deseas?

-Yo deseo que me des algo que me permita marcharme sin que tú puedas seguirme.- Dijo Draco sin vacilar.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y le entregó su propia capa invisible.

"_La muerte se apartó del camino y los tres hombres continuaron andando."_

**Se cerró el telón.**

" _Algunos días después los tres se separaron para seguir sus respectivos caminos. El mayor viajó una semana más, hasta llegar a un pueblo en el que sostenía una vieja disputa con otro mago"_

Ron salió al escenario, que ahora representaba un pequeño pueblo de calles empedradas con una cantina al lado derecho.

-A ti te estaba buscando!.- gritó el pelirrojo a Dean Thomas, que estaba frente a él sosteniendo su varita.

-Pues ya me encontraste! Arreglemos esto de una vez.- dijo el chico.

Se enzarzaron en un duelo breve, hasta que repentinamente Dean cayó derribado sobre el piso.

**Se cerró el telón.**

"_Naturalmente, armado con la varita de sauco, el hermano mayor ganó el duelo. Dejando tirado el cadáver de su enemigo se dirijió a una posada y ebrio, se dedicó a alardear de la varita que había conseguido por burlar a la propia muerte, y de lo invencible que esta lo hacía."_

Ahora se observaba el interior de una taberna parecida a Cabeza de Puerco, Ron estaba tirado sobre una silla con aspecto de ebriedad, sosteniendo la varita en la mano y hablando con Seamus Finnigan, que estaba sentado junto a él.

-En serio, esta varita es la más poderosa del mundo, hace invencible a quien la posee; por eso es mía, porque soy el mejor mago del mundo.- explicaba Ron con voz pastosa.

Seamus se retiró de la mesa y las luces bajaron de intensidad.

Jack Spencer entró a escena, ataviado de negro y con un largo cuchillo en la mano; Ron que ya se había quedado "dormido" de borracho sobre la mesa, roncaba ligeramente.

Jack le arrebató la varita… y, le cortó el cuello con un movimiento rápido; dejando a Ron con la cabeza gacha y chorreando de sangre.

"_Movido por las presunciones del hermano mayor, un hombre le robó la varita mientras dormía… y por si acaso, lo mató. Así fue como la muerte se lo llevó"_

Hermione apareció en el lado izquierdo, y moviendo su varita hizo levitar el cuerpo desangrado de Ron tras ella.

**El telón ce cerró.**

"_Mientras tanto, el segundo hermano llegó a su casa, en donde vivía solo, y decidió probar el regalo de la muerte"_

El telón se abrió, dejando ver el interior de una pequeña casa iluminada por una débil luz blanca que emulaba los rayos de la luna.

"_Giró la piedra tres veces en su mano y lentamente fue apareciendo la figura de la mujer con la que se habría casado si ella no hubiese muerto prematuramente."_

Ginny se materializó frente a Harry; iba vestida de blanco y sus cabellos rojos contrastaban agresivamente con su piel de porcelana. Harry estiró una mano para tocarla, pero ella se volvió tristemente al público. Se veía profundamente deprimida, tenía en su cara una expresión de desasosiego, melancolía y sufrimiento que conmovió a todo el mundo.

"_La mujer había regresado de entre los muertos, pero estaba triste, sufría mucho al estar en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía; el segundo hermano comprendió el dolor que le causaba a su amada, y desesperado, casi enloquecido, tomó una decisión."_

Harry sacó una daga de su capa de viaje, clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, y tomando una mano de Ginny, con la otra enterró la daga hasta el fondo de su corazón. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Hermione volvió a entrar, sonriendo tétricamente y también hizo levitar el cuerpo de Harry hacia afuera del escenario.

**Se cerró el telón.**

"_El hombre decidió reunirse prontamente con su amada…. Y así fue como la muerte se llevó al hermano mediano"_

Se abrió el telón de nuevo, luciendo el mismo bosque de árboles altísimos que había tenido al principio, pero sin el río.

"_La muerte se dedicó por muchos años a buscar al hermano menor, sin encontrar ni rastro de él"_

-No puede ser!.- decía Hermione, hablando al público.- He buscado en todas partes y no logro encontrarlo! Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado…- hizo una pausa y dibujó una sonrisa malévola.- aunque claro, de haber pasado eso yo ya me hubiera enterado.

De un lado del escenario entró una figura un poco encorvada; era Draco Malfoy con el cabello cano y una larga barba blanca que se apoyaba con un cayado para avanzar sobre sus pasos.

-Heme aquí.- dijo él a Hermione.- estoy listo para acompañarte.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, tomó el brazo del rubio y ambos se alejaron por el sinuoso camino.

**El telón se cerró.**

"Y así, al final de su vida, satisfecho de ella, el hermano menor recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga, marchándose de buen grado con ella. Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un estruendoso aplauso resonó en las paredes del castillo, todos estaban maravillados con la interpretación. Unos minutos después, ya que se hubiesen apagado todos los aplausos, Parvati continuó.

-Segundo Acto. El corazón Peludo del Príncipe.

El escenario abrió el telón y fue iluminado con luces de gran intensidad. Era completamente diferente a la ambientación del acto anterior. Mostraba una elegante y lujosa sala de estar con un juego de varios sillones tapizados en terciopelo negro y en una orilla algo así como una tentácula venenosa, que no era otra cosa sino Ronald Weasley. En el sillón central se encontraba sentado Draco Malfoy, ataviado con una levita verde olivo, camisa de lino blanca, un foulard plateado y pantalones negros con botas a juego; en su pálida mano sostenía una copa de vino y miraba por sobre los demás con una mueca arrogante.

Había otros cuatro chicos, es decir, Dean, Jack, Seamus y Neville, sentados en los sillones restantes.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino lejano, vivía un joven príncipe; era muy apuesto, inteligente, habilidoso, con talento y muy rico. Este príncipe sólo tenía un dfecto, el peor que se pueda tener: Despreciaba el amor"_

-Soy tan feliz que me siento flotar en las nubes.- dijo Jack Spencer poniendo una mirada soñadora.

-Y para cuando es la boda?.- preguntó Seamus.

-Para el mes que entra.

-Qué coincidencia!.- exclamó Dean.- Yo también me casaré el próximo mes!

-Hasta parece una epidemia.- declaró Seamus.- Para ser francos yo también estoy considerando dar el gran paso.

Todos brindaron por ello… todos menos Draco, quien simplemente volteaba los ojos o se sonreía con desprecio ante la emoción de sus amigos.

-Bien, es hora de marchar, hay qu estar temprano en casa.- dijo Jack a modo de despedida.

-Yo también me retiro, ciertamente ya es bastante tarde.- apoyó Dean.

-Nos veremos después, su majestad.- dijo Seamus dirigiéndose a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y Neville se acercó al rubio, sentándose en el sillón contínuo a él.

-En verdad te digo, amigo mío.- dijo Neville sonriendo y apoyando varonilmente una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.- no hay miel más dulce en la vida que la del amor.

-El amor es para los débiles y los idiotas.- dijo Draco, rebatiéndolo. Se puso de pie y habló parcialmente al público.- Has visto la actitud estúpida que toman todos al estar enamorados? Pierden la razón, el sentido común y la independencia; es por eso, querido amigo, que yo nunca cederé ante ese primitivo instinto de co-dependencia que todos llaman amor.

**Se cerró el telón.**

"_El príncipe, no deseando caer preso de sus sentimientos consultó numerosos métodos, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior, hasta que, dando con las artes obscuras, encontró la solución que tanto anhelaba"_

Ahora el escenario mostraba una mazmorra húmeda y obscura con los muros de piedra llenos de pequeñas ramas que crecían a través de las grietas.

Draco Malfoy salió a escena, se colocó al centro de la tétrica mazmorra y colocó un pequeño cofre de cristal al centro. Se arrodilló y sacó una Daga… la acarició como si de su amante se tratara.

-Heme aquí, decidido a conservar la invulnerabilidad de mi mente, de mi fortaleza…- dijo él mientras lentamente desabotonaba la blanca camisa de lino sobre su pecho (mostrando unos fantásticos abdominales).- Qué es el hombre sino un ser superior gracias a la capacidad de pensar? Gracias a la inteligencia con la que ha sido dotado! No es a caso el amor un mero instinto? Los instintos provienen de un remoto estado animal, primitivo. Y el hombre que se precie de serlo ha de luchar por conservar su superioridad mental, ha de rechazar cualquier instinto, cavilando cada una de sus acciones. Y dado que el hombre sólo es hombre por su capacidad de decidir, yo decido en este momento salvaguardar mi corazón de cualquier sentimiento!

En seguida, Draco clavó la daga en su pecho, la sangre brotó a borbotones; dobló su cuerpo, sinuosamente, y sosteniendo la varita con una mano se apuntó al pecho. Un momento después se irguió de pie, sosteniendo en la otra mano un palpitante corazón rojo. La herida en su pecho había sido sanada.

Procedió a encerrar el corazón agónico en el cofre de cristal.

"_Y así, separando su corazón de su cuerpo, el príncipe lo confinó a aquella horrenda mazmorra de puertas herrumbrosas y paredes húmedas."_

Draco salió de escena

**Se cerró el telón.**

"_Pasaron los días, corriendo en meses y rápidamente convirtiéndose en años. Todo el mundo se maravillaba por la frialdad del príncipe, mientras que sus conocidos se decían que aquello cambiaría cuando conociera a la mujer indicada. Sin embargo, el tiempo continuaba corriendo y el joven no mostraba interés por nadie. Sus padres murieron, pero él no lo lamentó, por el contrario, se sentía satisfecho al saber que ahora sería el único que reinara sobre el castillo. Hasta que un día escuchó a dos criados conversar en cuchicheos… y se enfureció."_

Se abrió el pesado telón y apareció un pasillo largo, iluminado sólo con algunas antorchas. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared, como descansando de un largo trayecto, se escuchó el ruido de pasos, pero él no se movió. Harry y Zabinni avanzaron hacia el centro del escenario lentamente, sin ver al rubio que estaba en el muro siguiente, camuflado por las sombras; se detuvieron y siguieron con una charla que parecían haber sostenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Me parece muy triste…- decía Harry con tono conmovido.- A sus jóvenes años y nuestro príncipe aún no conoce el amor. Será que ninguna mujer es suficiente para él? O será que nadie le comprende?

-No seas iluso.- dijo Zabinni con desprecio.- Él es rico, poderoso, bien parecido y siempre está rodeado de mujeres hermosas…. La pregunta sería, por qué ellas no se fijan en él?.- dijo Blaise con una mueca maliciosa.- algo anormal debe tener para que las mujeres no lo satisfagan… o el a ellas.

Ambos se alejaron del escenario, para después avanzar Draco al centro y dirigirse furioso al público.

-Cómo se atreven? Imbésiles! No necesito ni su lástima ni sus estúpidas conjeturas sobre mis capacidades.- gritó agitando los puños al aire.- A caso los demás qu me rodean piensan similar a ellos?.- preguntó para sí mismo.- No puedo permitirlo! Devo encontrar una esposa!

Draco se dio media vuelta, ondeando su capa con garbo, y salió del escenario.

**El telón se cerró.**

"_Y así, el príncipe se dio a la tarea de encontrar una mujer para él… pero no sería cualquier mujer; tenía que ser como mínimo igualmente rica que él, inteligente, con buena clase, proveniente de una familia poderosa… y hermosa, sobre todo muy hermosa, que todos los hombres la observaran envidiándolo, que fuera capaz de despertar el deseo de los demás, sabiendo que era su mujer… y la encontró, la mujer perfecta, poco después de haber tomado su resolución en una fiesta de las que acostumbraba en el palacio."_

Esta vez había un lujoso salón de baile decorado por todo lo alto. Levender, Jack, Seamus, Dean, Pansy y Neville andaban por el lugar en actitud de estar disfrutando la fiesta. Draco se situó al borde del escenario, contemplándolo todo con aburrimiento. Entonces la habitación pareció quedarse sin aire… de un costado del escenario apareció Hermione, ricamente ataviada con un largo y vaporoso vestido verde esmeralda; llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño por encima de la nuca, se movía majestuosamente y todos los hombres se volvieron a verla admirados.

Draco la observó durante un momento, ella reía y bailaba por el salón. Era ella, la elegida, así lo mostró su sonrisa satisfecha.

Habló discretamente con Harry, que fungía como camarero… a penas simularon estar cuchicheando, sin que nadie escuchara nada. Después, el rubio hizo una discreta seña a Levender, quien se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Qué placer conoceros, bella dama. Me he enterado que usted aloja a la distinguida señorita que está por allá.- dijo Draco cuando la tuvo enfrente.

-Así es mi señor, iré por ella para presentárosla.- respondió Levender, haciendo de nuevo su ensayada reverencia exagerada y falsa.

La chica se dirigió hasta Hermione y la guió de la mano hasta el príncipe. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Si me permite el cumplido, es usted en verdad muy hermosa, como una fresca flor nacida libre en las profundidades del bosque.- Dijo él sonriéndole, con una voz ronca y seductora. Hermone sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerlo.- dijo ella tendiéndole una mano.- Soy la princesa menor de un lejano reino al otro lado del mar.

Draco le besó la mano sin despegar sus fríos ojos grises de los marrones de ella.

-Yo soy el príncipe de este reino.- explicó él.- aún no he tomado la corona, pues para ello debo desposarme primero con una maravillosa mujer… me sentiría muy honrado si usted me permitiera cortejarla.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para después tomar el brazo que le ofrecía el príncipe y salir de escena.

**Se cerró el telón.**

"_El príncipe se afanó en la labor de conquistar a su futura esposa, tratándola con atenciones y cuidados, palabras dulces de ardiente amor… que en sus labios sonaban reales pero vacías. El tiempo avanzó rápidamente, y a penas un mes más tarde ya se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso. El palacio era todo un festival de ostentación en medio de aquellos festejos"_

Se abrió una vez más el telón, sólo mostraba a Draco y a Hermione bailando un vals de sonidos intrincados, entre volteretas y sonrisas. De pronto terminó, pero él la mantuvo abrazada.

-Eres tan pura como un lirio, sonrosada como un atardecer y resplandeciente como el rocío matinal a la luz del alba.- dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella rió un poco.

-Esas palabras son hermosas, me siento halagada; sin embargo, su majestad, hay algo que me inquieta…- ella pareció dudar un segundo.- Todas las cosas que recita para mí suenan tan vacías… a veces he pensado que sólo las finge… hasta parece que no tuviese corazón.

"_Esta afirmación preocupó al príncipe. Ciertamente no estaba enamorado de ella, eso era imposible, pero estaba convencido de que, a pesar de todo, deseaba amarla, deseaba poder mirarla a los ojos y pronunciar un Te Amo verdadero… si había alguien en el mundo que lo mereciera era aquella virginal mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. En un acto impulsivo tomó una decisión"_

-Pero qué cosas dices!.- exclamó él en tono divertido.- claro que tengo un corazón. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Salieron juntos por el lado izquierdo del escenario, tomados de la mano.

**El telón se cerró.**

"_El ´príncipe estaba resuelto a recuperar su corazón, unirlo de nuevo a su ser… gracias a ella. Bajaron hasta la desolada mazmorra en el sótano del palacio."_

Apareció de nuevo la mazmorra, más tétrica y obscura que nunca. Entraron ambos chicos en ella y el rubio se acercó hasta el cofre de cristal, que a esas alturas estaba opaco y deslucido por tanto polvo y suciedad acumulada. Hermione observaba sin comprender a Draco, quién estaba inclinado sobre el cofre forcejeando con la cerradura con una vieja llave herrumbrosa. Finalmente un chasquido indicó que la cerradura había sido abierta; tomó el recipiente en sus manos y se paró frente a ella.

-Ábrelo, aquí está mi corazón.- dijo él señalando el cofre con la mirada.

Ella tomó la tapa con desconcierto, y al abrirla completamente y observar con horror el contenido soltó un grito aterrador.

-Cómo es posible…?.- preguntó ella con pánico, alejándose un paso de él.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo volverá a ser como antes, en cuanto regrese a su lugar.- dijo él con un brillo enfebrecido en los ojos.

Draco se agachó hasta poner el cofre en el piso, y ante la mirada aterrorizada de Hermione, igual que la primera vez, se abrió un tajo en el pecho, mientras que con la otra mano sacó un repugnante corazón cubierto de grueso pelo negro… y de un movimiento certero, lo introdujo en su pecho. Su expresión se tornó enloquecida, desquiciada… pérfida.

Contempló a Hermione con avidez y luego se volvió hacia el público.

-Qué ocurre?.- gritó el rubio desesperado.- por qué no se siente como antes? Este corazón sucio y corrupto es el de una bestia, no tolera estar en mi pecho, y yo no tolero sentirlo latir dentro… Por Merlín! Qué he hecho?.- se preguntó de nuevo.- Necesito otro corazón… uno que sea puro, noble… humano.- finalizó contemplando a Hermione, que estaba llorando paralizada frente a él.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ella, como un animal acechando… La derribó y sin más apuñaló su pecho e introdujo una mano en él. De pronto entraron los demás en la mazmorra, contemplando la escena asqueados y llenos de temor.

Draco intentaba introducir el corazón rojo y sangrante de Hermione en su pecho, y éste salía repelido una y otra vez. La sangre corría por doquier, brotando de su pecho. En un instante, el rubio, comprendiendo su derrota y sumido en la desesperanza se arrodilló en el piso, lamiendo grotescamente el corazón rojo y palpitante, mientras sostenía el suyo, peludo y repulsivo en la otra mano.

De improviso su mirada se perdió en el vacío y cayó de bruces sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Realmente deseé amarte.- murmuró para después morir.

**Se cerró el telón.**

Todos estaban impresionados por el realismo… algunas chicas lloraban, mientras que los chicos crispaban los puños con expresión trágica.

"_Y así murió el príncipe; sin poder averiguar nunca la maravilla del amor, fracasando en unir de nuevo dos cosas que jamás deben separarse. La avaricia y ambición de los hombres es inconmensurable, no hay nada más cobarde que no permitirse el amor: con sufrimiento y alegría, es lo único que nos conserva humanos. No permitamos que nuestros corazones se transfiguren en algo similar al Corazón Peludo del Príncipe."_

Parvati bajo del pedestal y se perdió tras las largas cortinas del telón.

Todo el público se puso de pie, y comenzaron a aplaudir con tanto ímpetu que las paredes de piedra del colegio vibraban.

Se abrió el telón una última vez y todos los veinte alumnos aparecieron formando una fila, para hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento al público. Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los últimos días en el colegio transcurrieron de prisa, entre los exámenes, las despedidas y la cena de fin de cursos en el gran comedor; de pronto ya se encontraban todos abordando por última vez el expreso de Hogwarts.

En un vagón, al final del tren escarlata, se encontraban Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Conversaban animadamente, pero sin poder reprimir la melancolía que los embargaba.

-Y ya han pensado qué harán?.- preguntó Ginny en general.

-Yo pienso estudiar Herbología.- dijo Neville, emocionado.- Me agrada la idea de volver un día al colegio y poder dar clases.

-Yo me iré por la Sanación, ya lo pensé bien y es lo que más me gusta.- Dijo Seamus.

-Creo que presentaré pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch… nunca pude jugar en el equipo de forma permanente, pero con el tiempo tal vez llegue a ser bueno.- declaró Dean.

-Y tú, Harry? Ya lo decidiste?.- preguntó Neville.

-Si… aceptaré la plaza en la escuela de aurores.- dijo el pelinegro.- espero que me valla bien.

-Bromeas?.- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.- Si alguien tiene capacidad para ser auror eres tú! Yo en cambio aún no he decidido nada… me llama la atención ser auror, pero creo que no es lo mío; así que de momento probaré trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de mi padre, seré su asistente o algo así.

-Y tú no dices nada, Herms?.- preguntó Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La verdad, Hermione no sabía ni de qué le estaban hablando; había estado así desde antes de salir del colegio esa misma mañana. En un principio había considerado que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que ya había decidido sin darse cuenta. Miró por la ventana y observó por un segundo los campos de trigo que se extendían más allá, verdes y fulgurantes. Ya sólo quedaba escasamente media hora para llegar a Londres.

Sin responder la pregunta de la pelirroja, salió súbitamente del compartimento, dejando a todos desconcertados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott estaba pelando con una rana de chocolate que se removía en sus dedos amenazando con saltar, mientras que Draco estaba cómodamente acomodado en el sillón de enfrente, observando el paisaje pasar por la ventana. Solamente ellos se encontraban en el compartimento.

-Y qué harás ahora que eres uh hombre adulto?.- pregunto Theo de pronto.

-Supongo que aceptaré el puesto de rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts; y estudiaré Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales.- dijo el rubio con mirada ausente.- y tú?

-Yo no he pensado nada, así que me tomaré un año para viajar.- expuso el castaño.- siempre he querido conocer Rusia, así que eso es lo que haré.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo entre los dos amigos; Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho esa mañana…

"_La estación de Hogsmade se encontraba atiborrada de alumnos de todas las edades, deseosos de llegas a sus hogares, y algunos otros de conocer la vida real._

_Draco esperaba pacientemente en una callejón desierto una cuadra antes de la estación; sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando la vio aparecer, mirando hacia todos lados sin querer ser vista. Venía sola, tal como él le había pedido. Hermione se detuvo frente a él, en su semblante se leía la incertidumbre._

_-De qué querías hablarme?.- preguntó ella._

_-En realidad es una propuesta.- aclaró él, un poco nervioso.- tal vez no aceptes, tal vez me juzgues loco… incluso puede que jamás me vuelvas a hablar, pero eso no importa. Prefiero arrepentirme de decirte lo que voy a decir, que arrepentirme por no haberlo intentado nunca._

_-No comprendo.- dijo ella desconcertada._

_-Quiero que vengas conmigo.- soltó el rubio ante la mirada extrañada de la castaña._

_-A dónde? De qué me hablas?_

_-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Egipto, trabajaré en Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones y estudiaré en la Universidad de El Cairo… y quiero que me acompañes.- explicó él, ella no sabía qué decir.- no me refiero a como pareja, sino como compañeros. Tendremos oportunidad de aprender mucho, hasta puedo conseguirte un puesto en el banco… dame la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, de estar a tu lado… y que el tiempo decida._

_Hermione seguía parada a medio callejón, con el cabello alborotado por el viento. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_-Si no quieres lo entenderé, pero piénsalo.- dijo él con resignación.- Si aceptas, dímelo antes de llegar a Londres… después de eso ya no podrás encontrarme._

_Y así, él se había alejado en dirección a la estación… dejando junto a ella la mitad de su alma y todos sus sueños."_

Theo volvió a hablar, soltando una cháchara exhaustiva sobre las cosas que conocería en la lejana Rusia, los sitios que visitaría y las aventuras que tendría ara contar a sus nietos.

Draco calculó que en menos de media hora llegarían a Londres… y ella no lo había buscado. Sonrió tristemente, ya lo sabía de antemano: la gente como ella siempre terminaba felizmente alejada del mal… y él era el mal encarnado. La gente como él no tenía más remedio que vivir a base de sueños rotos y remendados, con la esperanza muerta del "hubiera" para poder respirar un nuevo día.

Mientras pensaba en ello su contemplación se fijó en las nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta, frías, obscuras, como sus propios ojos… pareciera que hasta el cilo está de acuerdo conmigo, pensó mientras fingía escuchar a Theo.

-…Y entonces me convertiré en bailarín exótico, mi número principal será bailar desnudo en un escenario de madera, sólo cubriendo mi armamento con una piel de hurón albino, qué opinas?.- finalizó Theo seriamente.

-Me parece buena idea… un momento! Qué…?.- preguntó Draco incrédulo al poner atención a lo que decía el castaño.

-Solo bromeaba!.- dijo él.- No estabas poniendo atención, hasta accediste a casarte conmigo! No, no, no, Draco, qué pasa?

-Idiota.- dijo Draco sonriendo ligeramente.- lo siento, me distraje un poco. Qué decías?

Que yo…

Sin ningún aviso se abrió la puerta del compartimento, la velocidad del tren disminuyó rápidamente, estaban llegando a la estación. Draco miró esperanzado a la puerta…

… para encontrarse con la mirada de Pansy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se había quedado como idiota sentada en le pasillo del vagón. Ya tenia una resolución, pero lo cierto era que le faltaba el valor para buscarlo. De pronto sintió cómo el tren se frenaba poco a poco, se levantó rápidamente y observó King Cross a través de la ventana, en medio de su observación se dio cuenta de que un tropel de alumnos bajaba por las puertas hacia la plataforma. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a correr a la salida.

La plataforma era un mar de gente que se removía de un lado a otro, desesperada subió a lo primero que vio: un gran cubo de basura, para poder ver mejor.

Buscó por todos lados una cabellera rubia, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Con la vista nublada, luego de diez minutos de estar ahí, decidió bajar… pero perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el piso de concreto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No vendrá, entiende!, se dijo furioso Draco Malfoy, quien aún permanecía a la entrada de su vagón, con la esperanza rota de verla aparecer. Derrotado bajó del tren y se encaminó a la salida, sólo, nadie iría a buscarlo.

Caminó lentamente sin mirar a nada en particular, cuando de pronto levantó la vista para buscar el primer acceso, y entonces la vio.

Estaba encaramada a un inmenso cubo de basura, parada precariamente buscando algo con la mirada; por un momento se detuvo paralizado sin comprender… ningún pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, hasta que, con horror, vió cómo ella se balanceaba peligrosamente, tardó un segundo en reaccionar, corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos justo cuando caía.

Draco la observó, acunada entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos agitados de su corazón.

Lentamente ella se limpió las lágrimas que le escurrían por el rostro.

-Lo siento, yo…- empezó ella, pero se cortó en el momento de voltear a ver a su salvador… y rompió a llorar de nuevo, echándole férreamente los brazos al cuello.

-Qué te pasa? Estás lastimada?.- preguntó él, preocupado por haberla hecho llorar de nuevo.

-Te encontré! .- susurró ella sin soltarlo.- creí que no lo haría, pero aquí estás.

-Sí, aquí estoy.- acaso ella iba a decir lo que deseaba el rubio?.- qué ocurre?

Ella se des encaramó lentamente de los poderosos brazos de Draco y se posó en el piso. Con toda la dignidad que pudo trató de acomodar su ropa torcida y peinar sus cabellos rápidamente. El chico la observaba confundido.

Hermione ya lo había decidido, así que se plantó frente a él, lo miró seriamente y tomó una de sus níveas manos entre las de ella.

-Draco Malfoy.- clavó su mirada de fuego marrón en el frío gris de la de él.- Eres insoportable, creído, malcriado, prepotente, déspota y engañoso; siempre has sido un desgraciado conmigo, racista y bruto! También has hecho sufrir de alguna manera a todos los que me rodean, y no te soporto!

Draco la contempló en silencio; todo eso era cierto. Pero aún así, era necesario que ella se lo dijera tan descarnadamente? Tenía que clavar aquella conocida estaca en su jodido corazón peludo? De cualquier forma le sostuvo la mirada, que dijera todo cuanto deseara, estaba seguro que después de eso ya no la vería jamás.

-Pero sabes qué? Hay algo que me desquicia completamente, algo que me es imposible soportar… el estar lejos de ti.

Draco no comprendió en un primer momento, ella continuó.

-A pesar de todo, me diste momentos hermosos, aprendí mucho de ti y contigo; el mundo me pareció pequeño para los dos, de pronto ví las estrellas al alcance de mi mano, pude ver el color del viento, las sombras de la luz… y descubrí que no todo es negro o es blanco… simplemente es gris, como tus ojos… de mi depende verlo claro u obscuro. Y sabes qué? También descubrí algo más, algo que no me deja pensar claro, algo que me corroe la mente a cada segundo.

El rubio la miró expectante.

-Draco Malfoy, te amo!.- gritó ella saltándole encima.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, la levantó del suelo y no pudo resistir el infantil impulso de dar vueltas sobre su eje, sintiéndose más dichoso que todo cuanto había sentido en la vida. El marrón colisionó con el gris y se unieron en un beso que pareció eterno.

Después de un momento fugaz y eterno la depositó en el suelo, sin soltar su abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, insoportable sabelotodo llorona.- dijo él sonriendo altaneramente.- Entonces? Quieres ir conmigo a Egipto?

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente.

-Draco, contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo; a la muerte misma si es necesario!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bn, p sakí trmina sta historia XD cn un lindo

"Y rompieron maldiciones con la ropa interior llena de arena en Egipto, para siempre!... ha, y tmbn fueron felices peleando cada q podían"

Bno, hasta la próxima! Nenas, gracias x leer!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


End file.
